A voice of Ice
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! OC SUBMISSION OPEN! Time for a new story. I know I should be working on Inazuma Eleven: Rewritten, but I'm kinda stuck and I wanted something to do inbetween. This story won't be very long, but it will be nice! In a world called 'Inazuma', everybody belongs to an element. Until a baby-girl is born. A girl with the voice of Ice. And this, leads to WAR! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! I will participate in one of my own stories again!_

_Chiyuki & Reomi: ''And we will be there too!''_

_Mamera: *smiles* ''I'm really excited to be in a story again. Author-sama, Dewi-san, had another idea again.''_

_Chiyuki: ''We haven't appeared in a long time, ne, sis?''_

_Reomi: ''Soudesuyo, so I'm happy to be here again!''_

_Mamera, Chiyuki & Reomi: ''Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!''_

_Mamera: ''I'm happy to announce that this story will be an OC submission story!''_

_Reomi: ''So if you are excited after the first chapter, join join JOIN!''_

_Chiyuki: ''Author-sama said that she is having difficulties with writing 'Inazuma Eleven: Rewritten', so she will make a different story first, to put her mind on something else.''_

_Mamera: ''Please don't be mad at Dewi-san.''_

_Reomi: ''Now, on with the story!''_

_Mamera, Chiyuki & Reomi: ''Enjoy! ~ ''_

_**(Author Note: In the anime, there are four elements: Wind/Water, Earth/Electric, Fire and Wood. I have changed them into Air, Earth, Fire and Water. I hope you all don't mind. Don't shoot me!)**_

~ Chapter One : A war is coming ~

-Alternate Universe: Middle Age Time-

Once upon a time_, there was a land. A land called Inazuma, where everybody had powers. It was common that, when a baby was born, a birth mark would be visible on the skin. A birth mark that belonged to one of the four main elements: Fire, Water, Earth or Air. The land Inazuma was divided into five sections, each section divided to an element, and a big neutral land in the center, called Tokyo, the mighty rulers of Inazuma. The four element sections had a kingdom, ruled by a king and queen. Strict rules were made. You were obliged to stay in your respective element-district, the same as your birth mark showed, until you were twelve years old. From then on, you were allowed to travel Inazuma and perhaps marry people with other birth marks. If you were a Water-female, married to a Fire-male and your child had the Water mark, while you were living in the Fire-district, you were forced to move back towards the Water-district and raise your kid there until it was twelve. Those were the rules of Inazuma. People who defied the law, were imprisoned in the dungeons of Tokyo, the neutral part in the middle of Inazuma. There was no mercy. Even if your child was ten; when it defied the law and left its element-district before the age of twelve, you were thrown in the dungeons anyway. People had to respect the system of Tokyo. Resistance was futile. But overall, the people in Inazuma were happy and they lived a peaceful life. Until one day, a baby-girl changed everything._

_Ayasumi Bashiro, a Fire-male, and Ayasumi Hikari, a Water-female, living in the Water-district, were praised by the birth of their baby-daughter, Ayasumi Mamera. The two were overjoyed, but when they inspected her birthmark, fear overtook them. Their baby-daughter had no Fire, Water, Earth or Air mark. No, she had a snowflake. Her power was Ice. Overtaken by fear, the parents decided to keep the powers of their child a secret and covered her birth mark, on her right thigh, with a white bandage. A couple months after the birth of Mamera, Ayasumi Hikari found out she was pregnant again. She eventually gave birth to two lovely girls, twins to be precise. They both carried the Water-birthmark. The eldest one was called Chiyuki, the youngest Reomi. Chiyuki had her Water-birthmark, a water drop, on her upper left shoulder and Reomi had it on her upper right shoulder. Mamera grew up to be a shy, but caring girl with waist-length, white-blonde hair and big, ice-blue eyes with long lashes. Chiyuki grew up to be a caring, loving girl, just like her sister. She had the brown hair of her father and the brown eyes of her mother. Reomi also had the same hair color as her father, only she had also inherited his eye color, ice-blue. She grew up to be a cheery, smart girl. Mamera was never told about her ice-powers, instead being told she was a Fire, just like her father. But when Mamera was four, and her sisters were three, her parents discovered something out of this world. When Mamera would hum or sing, it would get cold in the room. At first, it wasn't really powerful and her parents didn't pay it much mind, but as Mamera grew older, her powers started to increase too. When she was six, and she sung, it would start to snow in the room. When she was eight, and she sung, the snow storm would get stronger and an icy wind would join it. And when she was ten, it was the first time the ice would appear, when she sung. It would slowly spread from her feet over the ground to her surrounding. Mamera was scared by what she was capable of and her parents forbid her from singing. Mamera turned into an even more shy and withdrawn girl, only talking when necessary. Her sisters always tried to be there for her and cheer her up, but they could never make Mamera happy. They knew she was a danger to Inazuma. If her powers would get out of control, she could freeze every single bit of Inazuma. One day, things got out of hand and the ten-year-old girl was caught by the royal guards. Screaming for her parents, Mamera got taken away and imprisoned. That was the last time anyone had ever seen the blonde-haired girl. And six years passed…_

_Normal P.O.V._

-Middle Age time-

**-Fire District-**

A seventeen-year-old platinum-blonde walked through the woods of the Fire-district. Being the prince, he had a lot of royal duties to fulfill and hunting was his only escape of those duties. Being free for once. His best friend and head-knight of his protection group, Nagumo Haruya, would often join him.

''What's wrong, Gouenji?'' He asked, as the two walked through the forest, the just-called guy deep in thoughts.

''There has been a lot of agitation in Inazuma lately. The element districts are starting to show hostility towards each other. I'm concerned a war might break out soon.''

Nagumo growled.

''If that's the case, then I will be the first on the front-line, protecting you.''

Gouenji smiled and placed a hand on the shoulder of his best friend.

''I'm thankful for such a loyal friend.''

Then, the platinum-blonde royal looked up at the sky.

''I can just feel it. The tension. It won't take long.''

**-Water District-**

Fifteen-year-old Chiyuki entered the throne room of her adoptive parents. Reomi followed her suit. Their father was in a heated discussion with his advisor and their mother was sighing and looked worried. When she saw the twins entering, her eyes widened.

''Girls, what are you doing here?'' She asked.

''We heard arguing.'' Reomi explained.

''We wanted to see what was going on.'' Chiyuki added.

Their mother, Queen Mizuki, sighed.

''It's okay. You can go back to whatever you two were doing.'' She spoke to the twins.

''Okaa-san, it doesn't sound okay.'' Chiyuki said softly.

At that point, their father, King Kaito, roared.

''I will _not_ tolerate this behavior from the Fire kingdom! They _will_ show respect to us. Otherwise, war is following.''

''War?'' Reomi spoke with widened eyes.

''Girls, leave the room. Now!'' Queen Mizuki spoke stern.

The twins looked at each other in worry and then, left the throne room.

''Chiyuki… Is there really a war coming?'' Reomi asked.

''I don't know.'' Chiyuki replied.

She stared out of the window and sighed.

''I wonder how Mamera-nee-san is doing…'' She sighed.

Reomi sighed too.

''I miss her.''

''We haven't seen her for six years.'' Chiyuki spoke.

''Will she ever come back, Chiyuki?''

Chiyuki turned towards her sister. Her eyes stood worried.

''I don't know, sister. I don't know…''

**-Earth Kingdom-**

King Hiroshi and Queen Atsuko looked worriedly at each other.

''Honey… a war is coming up.'' The Queen spoke worriedly.

''I know, sweetheart.'' King Hiroshi replied.

''Where is Mamoru?'' Atsuko asked.

''Probably outside.'' Hiroshi replied.

Atsuko walked towards the window and sighed.

''We need to take measures for our kingdom. It won't be safe for the citizens.'' She spoke.

''Ah…'' Hiroshi replied to his wife.

At that moment, Endou entered the throne room.

''What's going on?'' The seventeen-year-old demanded.

''Mamoru, this is not the time to-''

''What is all this war-stuff that I keep hearing about?'' He asked.

''Mamoru… that's not something you should concern about.''

''As Prince of this Earth kingdom, I should. I will protect my people.''

Atsuko stared at her son.

''Mamoru…''

**-Air Kingdom-**

Kazemaru was in his room, studying, when a maid knocked on his door.

''Ichirouta-sama, the king and queen have requested our audience.''

Kazemaru gave her a nod.

''I will be on my way.''

The maid left and Kazemaru stood up. He made his way over towards the throne room and opened the doors.

''Oto-san, oka-san, what is it?'' He asked.

They both had a worried glance on their faces.

''Ichirouta… a war is starting.'' His mother begun.

''What?'' Kazemaru spoke, taken-aback.

''Son, prepare for war. There has been distortion in Inazuma lately and it is on its way of bursting. The element-districts are preparing for war, so we should follow. We cant be unprepared and leave our citizens to their fate.''

Kazemaru looked shocked.

''War… but, why?'' He demanded.

''A girl has been found.'' His mother spoke.

''A… girl? What does that has to do with anything?'' Kazemaru replied.

''A girl with a special element. It's not one of the four we know of. She is an Ice-wielder.'' His father explained.

''An… ice-wielder? But that's impossible!'' Kazemaru exclaimed.

''The districts are battling over her, since she carries the power of destruction. They are too scared she will fall into others hands, so they want to claim her for themselves.'' His father went on.

''That is so cruel!'' Kazemaru shouted.

''We know, but we _have_ to participate. Who knows what could happen when one of the other kingdoms gets this Ice-girl in hands.'' Their mother sighed.

''This is ridiculous… An Ice-wielder?'' Kazemaru slowly spoke.

''Nobody has ever met the girl, but rumor has it that she is held captive in Tokyo.'' His father spoke.

''And recently, she has broken out of her tower,'' Kazemaru's mother added. ''We should be prepared. Either it is the other element-districts were facing, or the wrath of this Ice-girl.''

''Ichirouta, prepare for battle. It's time to defend the kingdom.'' His father spoke stern.

Kazemaru gave a nod.

''… Ah…''

He still had a hard time believing all of this. He left the throne room and walked towards his room.

''An Ice-wielder… Could it really be true?''

**-Tokyo district-**

A girl with waist-length, white-blonde hair, a fair skin and big, ice-blue eyes was dashing through the forest. She wore a midnight-blue medieval dress with golden accents and bare feet. She had managed to escape her tower. Everyday, since those six years she was imprisoned, she had practiced on her ice powers. And finally, they had become strong enough to froze the entire tower and meadow she was held captive in. The guards on the lower floor had all turned into ice-sculptures and Mamera had made an ice-bridge to free herself from her tower. And now, she was on the run. On the run for all the four districts. On the run for the mighty capitol. She was on the run for every living being that could mean harm. Mamera ran for hours and hours. She was pretty sure she had left the Tokyo-district, but in which element-district she was in now, she had no idea. She then stumbled upon a forest and kept running until the forest grew really dense. Mamera halted and looked around.

''Where can I hide?'' She spoke scared towards herself.

She took some steps forward and then, suddenly stumbled over a tree. She rolled a couple of meters down, right through a couple of high bushes. Once she came to a stop, she crawled on her feet and her eyes widened. She stood in an open meadow, perfectly shielded from the other part of the forest. The only good entrance to it seemed to be the high bushes she just fell through. Mamera walked through the bushes again and then, looked in the direction of the meadow. Many trees, plant and bushes were blocking the view and there was no way someone could discover her. Mamera walked through the bushes again and smiled.

''This will be home.''

**~ End of Chapter One ~**

_Mamera: ''Minna, did you enjoy the chapter?''_

_Chiyuki & Reomi: *shocked* ''Onee-san, you're evil!''_

_Mamera: ''I'm not evil! I'm just… different.''_

_Chiyuki: ''Anyway, Author-sama hoped you enjoyed the chapter.''_

_Reomi: ''She apologized is the character are very OOC. This story was harder to write than she thought.''_

_Mamera: ''As we already mentioned earlier, this story is an OC Submission!''_

_Chiyuki: ''Yay, new friends!''_

_Reomi: ''If you are interested in joining, please look at the OC form below.''_

_Mamera: ''Yay! Resistance teenager to the rescue!''_

_Chiyuki: ''You can choose to join the resistance group and try to protect Mamera and stop the war.''_

_Reomi: ''EPIC!''_

_Mamera: ''Leave your OC Form in the review section please.''_

_Chiyuki: ''Also let know what you thought of this introduction chapter!''_

_Reomi: ''We see you next time!''_

_Mamera, Chiyuki & Reomi: ''Bye! ~''_

**OC FORM:**

**Name (last, first):**

**Age (12-18):**

**Appearance (try to use medieval clothes):**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Birthmark (element you were born with):**

**Position birthmark on the body:**

**Element-district she is currently staying in:**

**Occupation (knight at the castle, baker, random citizen, etc.):**

**Can she fight:**

**If yes, does she use a weapon or is she a mage (detailed answer, please):**

**Does she join the resistance group:**

**Is she allowed to die (I want to have **_**some**_** deaths in my story. If everybody says no, I will choose randomly who will die):**

**Crush (Be quick. First come, first served) (NOT AVAILABLE CHARACTERS: Gouenji, Fidio, Kidou and Endou) (Also, NO GO characters. This is a Normal IE fic):**

**Does she have a past:**

**Extra information:**


	2. Author note

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hi everyone… It's me, Mamera, and I have Something to say.**

**I will not be continuing this story.**

**I am very sorry but my personal life is HELL right now.**

**Let me give you a small preview what's going on:**

**-My stepfather is going to die**

**-My long-term boyfriend broke up with me**

**-My mom has abandoned me**

**-I have so many troubles with my depression.**

**Anyway, I don't want you guys to feel sorry for me.**

**I just want to say that I will take this story down and will go on a Hiatus.**

**I need to think and clear my head.**

**I pushed myself to write so many times, but nothing's coming out or when I write something down, it's rubbish and I really don't want to present that to you guys.**

**So from this day on, I will say goodbye to writing for a while.**

**I will, however, stay active on FanFiction.**

**So you can still PM me and I still will continue reading stories.**

**But the writing will stop for a while.**

**Please understand this and I want to apologize for all the people who took their time in sending an OC.**

**I'm sorry, guys, but I really can't bring the energy up anymore… ;_;**

**I know these author notes as chapters are forbidden and I will promise to take this chapter, and this entire story, down soon.**

**I just want people to get a chance to read this, so that they understand what is going on. This will also be posted on my profile.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been here for me.**

**Goodbye, everyone!**

**xoxo Ayasumi Mamera, aka Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
